Looking for the Looking:Rise of the Black Queen
by SafireBlade
Summary: A day in Wonderland is like a day in heaven until Alice has to be married to Lord Peter Olson. Now she is split between the world she loves and her duty to her family.
1. Good Bye Alice

I don't own Alice in Wonderland  
Summary: A day in Wonderland is like a day in heaven until Alice has to be married to Lord Peter Olson. Now she is split between the world she loves and her duty to her family.

Act one

Scene I

It is Tea time at the Hatter's

Hatter: Alice?

Alice stares down at her cup of Tea

Alice: hmm?

Hatter: You seem gloomy… much gloomier than normal, but much the same as you have been lately. What seems to be the matter? You haven't even wished me a Happy Un-birthday yet.

Alice with no enthusiasm: Oh sorry. I was just thinking...but happy un-birthday.

Hatter frowns: Does it have anything to do with the news that Cat bastard or as I like to call him, fat bastard aka Chetty was talking about?

Alice Mind: News? OH God does he mean. That Cat, he can't keep his mouth shut about anything. It wasn't like I wasn't going to tell the Hatter; it was just that I was trying to find the right _time_ to tell Hatter. Maybe he knows nothing. Maybe the news he is talking about is some random conspiracy theory in reference to the Queen of Heart's return. In any case it's always best to play dumb with the Hatter, quite frankly its best to play dumb all over Wonderland. Actually that's not totally true. I just always feel out of sorts here. Not all there. It's more like well maybe I am the dumb one.

Alice: What news?

Hatter: Don't be silly, you know, about you and Lord whatever his name is.

Alice Frowned: Lord Olson.

Alice mind: Damn Cat.

Hatter: Why are you so sad? You're getting married; don't you love that Lord fellow?

Alice: It's not about that, it's just I can't go back to Wonderland if I get married.  
Hatter with his green eyes filled with wonder: Why not?

Alice: Well... it's just I will have to be a wife. I will have to run the house while my Lord Olson is at work, play hostess when we have parties. Then I will be expected to have children, preferably sons. I would not have time to disappear off into Wonderland like I do now.

Alice mind: The truth of the matter is you haven't been coming to _Wonderland _as often since you went to Finishing School when you were 13 and you're mother died.

Hatter: Well don't get married to Lord what's his name…If you don't want to. You are out of that horrible school and now you can do whatever you want. Remember you said once you got out you could stay in Wonderland as long as you wanted, without a care in the world. 

Alice's voice cracked: You see it's not that simple. I need to grow up and leave this place.  
Hatter eyes weld with tears: Well then I see you've made up your mind have a nice life.  
Hatter gets up and exits and re-enters.

Hatter: Wait I live here. You leave; I will stay and watch _you_ leave much as it should be.

Alice: Don't you want to finish celebrating your Un-birthday?  
Hatter folded his arms like a child and decided to not look at her.

Alice: Well fine!

Alice Storms off

Alice mind: Well there you go; Alice you are starting to sound just like your sister.

Scene  
II

In a fitting room in London's finest bridal shop Alice is on her last alteration of her Wedding Gown with her very pregnant sister Margaret, the Seamstress, and Seamstress assistant.  
Margaret: Oh Alice you look like a beautiful white rose.  
Alice mind: The roses in wonderland would disagree full heartily. Perhaps I would be better suited for a Lilly dress, instead of this ruffle monstrosity that makes me look like a marshmallow. 

Margaret: If you don't like the dress we can get another. You there… the one who is doing nothing go get my sister a dress that will make her smile.  
The poor Seamstress assistance jumps up with Margaret's roar.

Alice mind: The poor thing's only crime was to doze off while the Seamstress was poking me with pins. One should do all forms of dozing out of the site of sisters and seamstresses.  
If there is a dress in this whole wide world that could make me smile it would not be a wedding dress.  
Alice: No, I love this dress. I just have a lot on my mind with the upcoming wedding.  
Seamstress: Oh dearie every bride goes through cold feet. I remember when I was you're age I had cold feet at my wedding it caused me to throw away the best thing that ever happen to me. You're so young and beautiful and right now. Everyone is knocking at your door, but when you're my age nobody will be knocking any more so take what you can get now.  
Alice mind: Great now I am getting saged advice from the head seamstress about what I should do with my life. She is telling me if I don't marry now I will grow old and fat like her with no hopes of a future. Why would she choose to work at a bridal shop if she has bad memories of her almost wedding? I doubt it is even true. In fact she probably made all that up to keep me from getting nervous. It makes me mad that's what it does. If she is lying she does me no good. If she telling the truth it does this shop no good.

Alice: Of course.  
Seamstress: So when is the big day?  
Alice: April.  
Margaret: No, March. Remember you and Lord Olson wanted to speed up the wedding to March 26 because April was too close to when the baby is due, and we wouldn't want the baby come to during the wedding now would we.

Alice: You're right. Three weeks from now on the 26th of March.  
Margaret: Oh God, what time is it?  
Seamstress: Half passed 3 my lady.  
Margaret: We're late for an important date; we must get ready to greet your future in laws.

Scene  
III

In the stuffy house of the Olson family with Peter Olson, Lady Olson, Lord Olson, Alice, Margaret, and Margaret's Husband Jacob.  
Jacob: Lovely home Lord Olson, it's very modern.  
Lord Olson: Why thank you Jacob, but the old ball and chain picked out everything.  
Alice Mind: That explains a lot. I swear would rather be in a Jabberwocky belly than sitting here in this cold dark room another second. It's grey. Who in their right mind would paint their sun room grey?

Alice: Perhaps a lovely yellow would open this space up. It might be brighter with flowers, I personally think flowers make a sun room sunnier… don't you?

Margaret gives Alice a disapproving glance: Yes I believe that this whole minimalist style will catch on. 

Lord Olson: Alice you look like one who just died. Please tell us one of those fantastic stories of Wonderland. Your Father would tell us of all the wild stories you came up with when you played at the river. I said to him that is just the girl my Peter needs.  
Peter rolls his eyes.  
Alice: Wonderland has become nothing more than a distant memory.  
Peter smirks: Pity the real world so boring next to your remarkable world of Wonder.  
Lady Olson: I am proud of Alice it shows that she has become a balance woman who can place things of childhood to bed. Your mother would be proud to hear you say that of Wonderland.  
Alice mind: You didn't know my mother she may have encouraged me to stay in wonderland and put to bed this nonsense of marriage. Oh God did I say that out loud. She looks around and confirms to herself that she indeed did not say that out loud. And sheepishly smiles into her empty cup of tea.

A Servant enters with tea.  
Peter: How is your father?  
Margaret grasps Alice's hand as they both stop breathing.  
Lady Olson: Peter manners. You know that they wouldn't like to bring up their father just now.  
Margaret: No, its fine we will all be family soon enough. Father has relapsed into his sickness.  
Peter sneers: I am really sad to hear that dear. Perhaps when we are married he will be better.  
Alice mind: Like you really think so. My father is a strong man. Who bailed yours Father out many time for his little transgressions. I am not very sure that a marriage will help him heal from his sickness.

Peter looked down and gave Alice a disproving stare as if they had been married for the last ten years.  
Alice: My father sickness is nothing for you to sneer at or for anyone to look down at him for.  
Lady Olson and Peter looked horrified at Alice's outburst, while poor Margaret put the palm of her hand to her face as Jacob and Lord Olson laughed.  
Lord Olson: (Hahaha.) Alice I see you still have you're fire. Forgive my son. Peter is a rude boy from time to time, but he has a good heart. Perhaps the new spring air would do you both some good. Peter, please take Alice to the garden, do your best not to make an ass out of yourself.  
Alice and Peter exit.  
Margaret: I am sorry for my sister's outburst she has been taking my father sickness the hardest.  
Lady Olson: It is forgiven already.  
Lord Olson: No, it is us that should apologize. Someone needs to say something to my brat of a son from time to time.  
Lady Olson glares at her husband's comment that says I whole heartedly disagree.

Scene  
IV

The Garden with Alice and Peter  
Alice looks at the red roses smirking with memories of the Card soldiers that rushed around painting all white roses red. 

Peter: I don't see why my mother must plant all these roses they're such a prissy flower. Not to mention high maintenance.  
Alice's mind: If only you've seen the ones in Wonderland. Not only were they beautiful they are quite capable of maintaining themselves. No weed would be caught dead in their garden. That's not entirely true. They would kill any weed in their garden.  
Alice: That we have in common.  
Peter: Yes, it is like you expect them to start speaking. Saying things like, "Stand up straight, Make sure those thorns are sharp, and do you really call those Peddles" all the while you are looking down at them.

Alice represses a laugh. They walk without talking for a while until they got to the other side of the garden.  
Peter: I am sorry about before. I don't know what came over me.  
Alice: You should be.  
Peter: Remember when we were kids.  
Alice was curt: Yes.  
Peter: Happier times.  
Alice with a hint of sarcasm: Oh yes, like all those times you put frogs or other creepy things down my shirt or that one time you tried to dye my sweet Dinah tale with red ink. Other than finding new ways of torturing me I don't remember spending much time with you.  
Peter blushes: Yes... well... you were no angel either. I remember you combated me quite nicely.  
Alice laughs at the memory of beating the young lord Olson.

Peter: Then we would both get in trouble for getting our church clothes dirty. 

They keep walking with meaningless chatter about their youth until they find a nice grassy hill and sit down.  
Peter: Why do you want to get married?  
Alice: Truthfully?  
Peter: I would expect nothing less from you.  
Alice: To start out with my father is sick. When he dies my brother in-law can't take care of me, Margaret, and the new baby because he is in debt from his countless vices. Besides if not you, who?  
Peter smile's dryly: Aw well its better than telling me it's for my charming personality.  
Alice couldn't help but giggle: ha- ha-ha well then that would be a lie.  
They both laugh and it goes awkwardly quiet.  
Alice: Why did you ask me to marry you?  
Peter: Well you see there was this beautiful girl who would beat me up after I would tease her when I was a boy before church. Then at school she would often drive me nuts telling me of a world I couldn't follow her to. She left me and I realized that I loved her. Then I saw you and seeing how I couldn't have that imaginative girl of my dreams I decided you, her imposter would have to do, besides if not you, then who? 

Alice blushes and Peter keeps talking.  
Peter: That and my mother absolutely hate's you.  
Alice: ha-ha-ha I am glad that I wasn't crazy on that one.

A/N  
***I have decided to revamp this Act. Let me know if it's better or worse. - Thanks!

Ps thinking of changing the tittle of the story any idea anyone?


	2. May I Steal your Wife

I don't own Alice in Wonderland

Act Two

Scene

I

March Hare and The Mad Hatter are smoking with the Caterpillar. They are sitting on mushrooms inhaling from the large hookah.

Caterpillar inhaling: I don't understand you, being so upset with that girl. She is doing what she is raised to do, which is to get married, have kids rinse and repeat. He exhales softly.

Hatter: That is not Alice's way. She always said she would live in Wonderland with me, after she finished school. Hatter passes on his turn on the hookah.

The March Hare blows out smoke as the Caterpillar starts to inhale more of the sweet nectar.

Hare, his voice is wild: Alice is coming?

Caterpillar blows out smoke shaping the words he says: She never said that she would live with you and the only thing that comes close to implying that she would was just after her mother died and she said _she _wished she could live in Wonderland, but life changes and she has change with it.

Hare coughing and spitting out the smoke: Alice is not coming?

Hatter: It doesn't matter she is making a horrible mistake marrying Lord So and so.

Caterpillar: His name is Lord Peter Olson and she is marrying a man that will take care of her and she can take care of him.

The smoke swirls around the three of them and they watch as it changes into bright colors of fuchsia, lime green and blue brighter than the sky.

Hare: Alice is coming?

Hatter: I could take care of her, I should tell her that. I need to go to the other world.

Caterpillar: You know that the Queen has to permit that. Alice is ok. You don't need to go to the other world. She has to marry someone from her world, which my dear Hatter you are not. Also Alice only sees you as a friend. It's been that way for, oh let's see for the last 12 years of her life. If Alice were to be with anyone from Wonderland, you know who it would be.

Hatter eyes grow large: My Alice is not into that bestiality bit.

Hare: Who are we talking about again?

Caterpillar and Hatter both shout: ALICE!

Hare: More importantly, I think we need, if you don't mind. Perhaps we could get some FOOD!

Hare settles down: Alice is or is not coming?

Caterpillar: We have more important matters than Alice or your stomach Hare.

Hatter: So here is the true reason for my mysterious invitation, why you invited Hare and myself over. You don't even care that Alice is throwing her life away.

Hare: So... Alice is coming?

Caterpillar in slight annoyance: If you weren't the best swordsman in the country I swear you would be utterly useless. Yes, I did not invite you over here to listen to you ramble about Alice growing up. No there is more pressing issues like the Queen of Hearts. She has over thrown the guards in her prison, but the curses that keep her and the other inmates trapped there are still too strong for her to break but it's only matter of time until she does.

Hatter: Wait is she not in the high security prison? How can it be, did she over throw the guards?

Caterpillar: We don't know. If the White queen wasn't so weak she would've killed her sister on the spot. Then we wouldn't have to worry about the Queen of heart at all. There is no doubt; if the shoe was on the other foot then you know the Queen of Hearts would have cut off our beloved White Queen's head. That is the problem with the royal family, one sister is a monster and the other is a mouse. There is no balance, it is the problem with this world, balance hmmm, but I digress a troop of Card Soldiers were sent to the_ Nowhere Lands_ just outside the Queen of Hearts' prison, we need to find out what she is planning. So the overly trusting, yet beloved, White Queen's is sending the Cheshire cat to the Nowhere Lands. Once inside the prison we will get information we need.

Hatter: Are you sure that is a good Idea? You know how_ he_ is.

Caterpillar, while puffing his hookah: Well I wouldn't trust the Cheshire cat with the White Queen's dry cleaning let alone a secret mission to the_ Nowhere Lands_. However, the White Queen has already paid the Cheshire cat to do the job. You will be happy to know that I suggested that he should have some help and she agreed whole heartedly. Would you like to know whoooooo I referred?

Hatter with a less than happy look: There is no amount of tea or unbirthday cakes in the universe that can get me to work with that Cat again.

Caterpillar: What about for Wonderland's sake?

Hatter: Nope.

Caterpillar: What if I could get the Queen to let you see Alice for a day. There will be no bringing her back here, but you can just have enough time to say your peace. That and I will convince the queen to let you commission the new spring line of hats for all of Wonderland.

Hatter smiled: I will do it. Actually I would have done it for the hats. However, a word with Alice would be nice.

The Hatter lets smoke seep from his lips and turns into a picture of Alice sitting by the river when she was just a girl.

Hare: Wait the Queen of Hearts is coming!

Scene

II

In the Manner of Lord Olson, just outside of London, there is a spectacular Ball to celebrate the Marriage of Alice and Peter. The guests are wearing the most elaborate costumes and mask covers the faces of all gathered there. The Mad Hatter and Cheshire cat begin looking for Alice.

Hatter: I think I liked you better as a Cat.

Cheshire: What? Don't tell me that you are pissed off that I am better looking human. I really can't help it in this form, my eyes are just greenier and my grin is grinnier and well lets face it my hair is much more…

Hatter eyes rolled: Is much harrier. Your face is fuzzier and I will just say it. You make an ugly human. I mean look at you, you're far too skinny and your height is too heighty and besides there was no reason for the Queen to change your form.

Cheshire: Obviously you don't realize we are in the other world, you know the one where they burn people at the stake for being too different... So I don't think a floating cat with blue and gray stripes and a man in a purple suit will go over too well. Secondly it wasn't the Queen's doing I gave myself this form to blend in.

Hatter looks around: Normally I think you are correct but if you take a closer look around you will notice that we are attending a Costume Ball, which includes costumes, which means we fit in.

Cheshire sighs in admission: Never the less. Normally I float and glow and you are you after all.

They are walking around the ballroom looking for Alice. They see Alice dancing with her groom and Hatter bolts off leaving Cheshire to the punch bowl.

Cheshire's Mind: Well this form might have useful abilities for catching human pray. (Three girls look at the Cheshire and giggle and blush) Oh Alice if only I could catch you my little mouse I would eat you up and use your groom to sharpen my claws.

A sinister smile covers Cheshire's face.

Hatter meets Peter and Alice dancing to a slow waltz.

Hatter: May I steal your wife.

Peter: What?

Hatter: I wish to steal your wife for a dance.

Peter: Who are you?

Alice's Mind: What is he doing here? Oh God, no good can come from this.

Alice: My dear husband it's fine, he is an old friend.

Peter looks at the two of them.

Peter: My mother has been waiting to see me since we took are vows. I suppose a quick dance would be fine. It's nice to meet you Mr.?

Hatter smiles: Tarrant.

Peter: it's been pleasure Mr. Tarrant.

Hatter: For Alice's sake I wish I could say the same.

Peter roles his eyes and cautiously walks away. Alice and Hatter start to dance.

Alice: What are you doing here?

Hatter more of whisper: I thought it be only right for your best friend from Wonderland to see you off to Lord who ever now.

Alice: Thank you Hatter, but there is more to this than that.

Hatter pulls Alice closer: You're making a mistake with him, run while you still can.

Alice: I can't leave my father. Let go of me and maybe another dreamer will fall into Wonderland like I did and they will stay with you. Hatter pulls her closer: I can't, not while knowing you are going to be unhappy for the rest of your life. Do you even love him?

Alice's mind wanders: I love this smell of tea leaves and the strange musky smell of Hatter, but this is nothing more than a childhood fantasy.

Alice: That's not the point. I can't just play pretend in Wonderland any more.

Alice pulls away from the Hatter and exits the ball room. She finds her self in the little library where Cheshire cat walks in.

Cheshire: I see Hatter does great job of stopping you from making horrible mistakes.

Alice's eyes widen: Cheshire you're human.

Cheshire: I really don't see how you humans live this way so solid and clumsy. I can't fade in and out as I us usually do, you know.

Cheshire draws Alice in closer and whispers: The white queen has cast a spell of goodness to stop the fading you see. The urge is there, not the ability.

He smiles the same grin he always does. The queen did not change that.

Alice shudders: Well in our world the cat are solid and yes humans can be rather clumsy from time to time.

Cheshire giving his grin in the way only he can: Lord Olson seems dreamy as you girl say.

Alice blushes: Yes. Yes he is.

Alice's mind begins to race: Cheshire as human well it's not a bad look for him. He is tall and handsome but not the same kind of handsome as the Hatter or Peter are. Hatter was kind of crazy sweet type of handsome with his wild red hair and big green eyes, or Peter who is nice stable kind of handsome with his bright blue eyes and blonde hair, but Cheshire was a dangerous kind of handsome. He is the type who would tare your heart up and leave you for dead and not even think of it afterwards. I have to say this kind that was both luring and frightening at the same time.

Alice: I am not a fool, what brings you and Hatter here from wonderland beside me?

Cheshire gets close and whisper in her ear: It's a secret.

Alice blushes deeper shade of red.

The Hatter storms in: No one can take a joke in that room.

Alice: Oh dear God what did you do?

Hatter: Alice what are you doing here with him?

Alice: After our talk I wanted to get away from people and then I ran into Cheshire. More importantly what do I have to clean up when I find Peter?

Hatter: Well… Lord whoever the hell cannot take a joke, I make one little quip about his mother looking like a Jabberwocky and how he is in luck that she didn't eat him at birth and suddenly everyone is upset. Now I think we need to find a looking glass Cheshire.

Cheshire: Well it's not as bad as I thought it was going to be.

Alice: Yeah. You are right.

Cheshire: Now Alice if the great Lord Olson hurts you in anyway just find me in Wonderland or if you need little change of pace I am at your service

Cheshire grin's suggestively kissing Alice's hand.

Hatter: Come with us you're not like them. You have a sense of humor.

Alice: No.

_A/N: There is some lemony goodness in this scene so if you don't like it don't read it._

Scene

III

Later on that night in the _Bridal Chamber_ of Alice and Peter.

Peter throws off his shirt. This was the part Alice was worried about. It was when the crowd of guest has long gone and she was now alone with her new husband.

Peter: I know you're nervous and if you want to wait a day or two before consummating the marriage I understand.

Alice's Mind: I had always thought I would give myself to a man I was in love with and it would just happen in one big impassioned moment. Now… Alice you are married now it is duty and it might be good. It's not like you have to do it with the older single lords like some of your friends. No lord Peter is a young man who you have known forever I mean if you can't have the man of your dreams then Peter is a good back up and you might grow to love him.

Alice smiles: No it's fine.

Peter: If you wish.

He kiss's her and starts to unbutton her ruffled nightmare of a dress. Alice does her best help but it becomes rather awkward. Finally the mass of ruffles is off her body. There is still a layer of fabric to take off.

Peter smirks: What is with you women and all these layers of clothes.

Alice gives a cheeky grin as she slips off her petticoat leaving her in only the corset: It is to protect are maiden hood.

She kisses him pretending he is another. Peter unties her corset allowing him to have better access to her. He trail kiss over her body. Alice moans at his touch. She didn't realize how good it would feel but she couldn't help wishing it was with another.

Peter: Get over to bed and lay down.

Alice does as he commands. Peter takes off his pants. Alice blushes. This was the first time she ever saw a naked man. She is too embarrassed to stare; still her curiosity gets the better of her and she steals a quick look at the obvious. Peter spreads Alice's legs. His tongue massages Alice. She starts to moan.

Peter lifting up his head from her smiled: Can you do the same for me.

Alice nods still wanting more. Peter lays down as Alice climbs on top of him trailing kisses down his stomach until she gets to his manhood. She blushes it is already hard she starts to instinctively lick it and then puts it in her mouth sucking it until he moans. He pushes his cock down her throat until she thinks she might gag. She stops sucking and pulls her head up rubbing him gently.

Peter smiles: Ready for this next part. It might hurt and if you want me to stop just tell me.

Peter picks her up and lays her down. He pushes his cock inside slowly at first as she start moaning in pain but she did not tell him stop.

His push becomes faster and harder. The thrusting in and out changes from pain to pleasure. No longer does Alice moan in pain. Her nails begin to dig into his back. Alice moans louder calling out his name until he cums inside her. He kisses her forehead as he rolls off with a warm smile.

Peter still wild eyed: That was good.

He gives her kiss goodnight.

Alice: Yes it was.

Alice's mind: Was that it? I thought it was going to be muchier. Longer maybe.

Peter: Could blow out candle?

Alice: Of course my Lord.

Alice sits in the dark and her mind wonders

Scene

IV

A week later more or less Alice goes to visit her Father at her childhood home who Margaret and Jacob happen to be looking at after.

Margaret: Pleasure to see you. Please come in it look it's about rain. Alice how is your life as a wife.

Alice enters.

Alice: Far too dull he goes off to work I order the servants around.

Lucy enters at hearing Alice's voice. Lucy gives her a warm hug.

Alice: Come now I have only been gone a week.

Lucy whisper's just low enough where Margaret can't hear: Yes, but your sister has become quite over bearing since you left and that baby gets bigger.

Alice: Hahaha.

Margaret: No laughing at me Alice. Now Lucy go fix a pot of tea for my sister and I. Then bring it to the sun room.

Alice: I have actually come to visit father is he well enough?

Margaret: Aw. Well he has been in a weakening state with his medication and now he doesn't seem to be in his right mind anymore. His addition is too much for me he is slipping into madness with that loathsome drug and without it I fear we would lose him to opium dens.

Margaret chokes back a cry: Alice you have always been good with mad people and father always favored you perhaps you can calm him down. You see the servants refuse to go in his room to give him his medication from fear of having something thrown at them.

Alice's Mind: It is not that I am good with mad people it is that I have understanding, where you do not.

Alice: Father does not favor me more. But I will see what I can do. Has he been given medication for today?

Margaret: Like I said before none of the servants dare go in there and I refuse to give ounce of that horrid drug. I was waiting for Jacob to do it to night.

Alice: I will do it.

Alice march's up the stairs to where Margaret keeps her fathers medication. She looks for the little glass pipe after finding the needed drug. She begins to pack the drug into the bowl of the pipe. All she has to do now is get the matches and go to his room. She does so and enters her father's room that seems to be more of a cave than the bedroom she knew as a child. She goes to the windows and opens the curtains hiding the small pipe as her father recoils from the light.

Alice: Father, behave the doctor say light will do you some good and if you behave I will give you're medicine.

Father: Spoiled girl you don't have to patronize me.

Father reaches for his shoe and tosses it at her head. Alice with great skill practice from many of Hatter tea parts ducks the shoes and moves to the door.

Alice: Fine then I'll have to dispose of you're medication.

Alice shows him the little glass pipe as she leans on the door frame ready to bolt out and lock the door behind her.

Father: No… please come in little Alice my sincerest apologies.

Alice's Mind: Well at least he apologizes now even if it is just for the drug.

Alice: I know father. Here you go.

Alice hand's him the pipe and the matches. He takes them both greedily. He smokes a bit starting to sound like his old self.

Father: I am sorry my darling it just this drug when I don't have it I think I might die and when a man is on a point of death they will do anything even try to harm the people they love.

Alice: It's ok.

Father: So how was your wedding to dear Mr. Hatter? I am sorry I missed it.

Alice looks confuse: You mean Peter?

Father: No(cough)No I mean Mr. Hatter he came here once...asking for my blessing and after(cough)got over the shock of him being real...I...decide it would be a fine idea.

Alice's Mind: He must be getting the story I told him of Wonderland mixed up with the reality of my marriage to Peter, though it is hard to be sure. The fact that Hatter and Cheshire were here does put my mind through a loop and It would make sense how else would they know to find me at Peter's Manor? I can see my father and Hatter talking about me and my wedding the getting confuse as to finding my where about and turning it into getting my father's blessing. However father has been out of it lately he could just be mixing up Hatter and Peter.

Alice: Did you see a tall man with black hair and blue eyes with Hatter?

Father: Eleanor what none sense are you talking about? A man with black hair and blue eyes that could be anyone.

Alice: No father, mother is not here. She died a long time ago.

Alice's father's hand shakes at his notion and take along drag off the pipe.

Father: Oh yes of course. I am sorry Alice it just sometimes you look so much like her it's hard to keep you two straight. Oh that reminds me. I have a late wedding present for you it's from you're mother. Go on it's under my bed.

Alice's Mind: there is probably nothing there that Margaret and Jacob haven't already took sense there invasion into this house but, it's best just placate him.

Alice crawls under the bed and sees two boxes. The first box is rather small and thin but the other one is quite wide and large. She pulls them up in complete shock.

Father: Open them, open them. Where is your mother? She will want to see you open them... No matter. Just open them start with one top I had to hide it from sister it the last of your mother jewelry.

Alice opens the tiny back box and found a necklace with tear drop shape pendant. The pendant had strange carving in the center of the large onyx stone

Alice: Wow. This is beautiful.

She gives her father a hug.

Alice: But shouldn't this go to Margaret.

Father: No she is far too practical for such a thing. Now turn around so I can put this on you.

She does with big smile.

Father: Now open up the other one.

Alice hand traces the carving on outside of the box with her fingers. It was tree with long branches that cover the center front end. She opens the box and sees a chess set. The set consist of red and white chess pieces. The read pieces are little worse for wear but for some reason the white the queen head was completely gone while everything was intact.

Alice: Wow, it seem so familiar!

Father: It should you and you're mother use to play when you younger and Margaret was at school.

Alice: What happen to some of the pieces?

Father: That I do not know. I am tired. The next time you visit please be sure bring that Hatter fellow with you.

Alice's Father puts down the pipe and lays down in his bed. Alice then take the pipe and box and leaves.

Alice gives her father one more hug and walks out of the room down the stairs and seeing the servants' hover around the foot of the stairs.

Alice: It is safe to bring him his dinner. He is a dozing.

The servants vanish to the kitchen. Margaret reappears in at the bottom of the stairs.

Margaret: What do you think?

Alice: Let's retire to parlor for that conversion. Is that tea ready?

Scene

V

Cheshire cat and the Mad Hatter are in the Nowhere Land after leaving the party.

Hatter: Where are we even going?

Cheshire: To the Prison.

Hatter: Yes, but seeing I've never been to prison unlike some people I would like to know which way that might be.

Cheshire sights: The most east as you can get.

Hatter: We don't have that much food or water how we going live.

Cheshire: I do not require such things so the real question changes to how you are going to live, which of course, I could care less about.

Hatter: We need to rest. We have been walking since we got back to Wonderland.

Cheshire: Stop whining we will walk until dark.

Hatter: You know as well as I do that time have sense humor about light and dark so it could be light for a week.

Cheshire: Well then will walk for week. We need find out what the Queen of Hearts is planning.

Hatter: What do you know of it?

Cheshire: Of the Queen of Hearts? Besides turning prison in her own little fortress, minus the part where she can't leave at will, next to nothing.

Hatter: No I mean what kind of defenses does the prison itself have that we will have to get around?

Cheshire: Let me see the last time which was when the White Queen and the Red Queen of Hearts had Semi peace cohabitation. There were two natural defenses; this long wilderness and the vast ocean. Then it had three man made defenses. One troop of card soldiers lining the shore, then on the island itself, it also had one huge stone wall, and finally it had four watch towers with a top light. The magical defense is more challenging. They have a _layer of creatures,_ like myself; have the ability to fade in and out of the prison. Lastly you have the Vale. This was created by the queen's parents. The Vale covers the fortress with a vale like essence, meaning it covers all that it encompasses with life draining power. If you touch it the vale it will weaken you to death. You want to try it out. I will do a look out for you. (Cheshire smiled a wicket grin.)

Hatter: How did you get out?

Cheshire: Being that I am no living being like you, the vale has no affected one me. The only problem came was with _the Creature_ layers. Who would think some of my comrade's ship would be there, I had to use my wit and escape.

Hatter: I don't understand Chetty.

Cheshire: Well, Haddy, you have simple mortal mind. However, I would think even you could understand basic prison layout.

Hatter: No, you're kind.

Cheshire: Again you're simple minded mortal will never understand the greatest that is me.

Hatter: You're not that great. I mean the _Creatures_ are quite frankly one of the strongest beings in wonderland yet with a few simple words from a few simple mortals your great creatures are rendered powerless and turned into a slave force to use at the mortals whims.

Cheshire: That is where you are wrong. I got into Prison because I kill my Mistress the Black Queen.

Hatter: The Caterpillar told me that was bullshit, that you are still bound to Queen and her heirs. You in fact help her disappear and she is still very much alive.

Cheshire voice got lower and was bitter: Since you put it so nicely I will tell you the truth, the truth is that I am master of my own destiny. The Black Queen is dead. I killed her myself. I even went to this very prison for seven years. I rotted a way for my crime and then escaped from my cell. The Caterpillar story is one of an opium dream. It doesn't matter how much He wants her to be alive she is not and will be never again.


	3. Not Like Honey and Buttered Toast

_I don't own Alice in Wonderland _

Act three

Scene

I

The Cheshire cat and The Mad Hatter stand on the shore line of _Nowhere Land_. They come to find that the Queen of Heart has already made her escape. The bodies of slayed cards litter the sandy shore. The track remaining shows of Queen best escape is on the bridge from the prison to the main land.

Hatter: Well so much for the Vale giving us time.

Cheshire: Well it's just bad luck. It appears that she has been gone for a while, probably since our journey began.

Hatter: Then we must return and warn the White Queen about her evil sister's return.

Cheshire: The Queen of Hearts may be quite angry and she may have a strong love even a thirst for revenge, but she is not blind that enough to just storm into White Queen's Castle where she can get retaken. She is going find a place where can reside in safety to make plans. There has to be someone alive who can tell us where that is.

Hatter: Given the shore line I am going with theory the Prison might be even worse.

Cheshire: Yes for you, but not for a _Creature_ like me. Why don't you go on the island and see if there might some one still alive.

Hatter: Really can't see any island?

Cheshire: You humans are so blind. Take the potion labeled Sight and you will be able to see the creatures and the island they are on. Creatures can't be kill as easily as human which is why we are used as slaves. No doubt there are some weak and close to death, but most you find will be well enough talk.

Hatter digs around his top hat and pulls out teapots and scones and all manner of nick knacks until he finally locates little green bottle labeled N-sight. He opens it up and proceeds to drink a healthy gulp of it. Hatter blinks three times

Hatter: Everything so bright. Oh my, everything is suddenly so clear. I think I understand the relativity of Alice's dilemma with her father and how it is related to her new love Peter. I think if she was to...

Cheshire looks at him with utter disgust.,

Cheshire. Wait a minute. What did you take? Let me see.

Hatter: I took the bottle labeled _N site_. For _night seeing_.

Cheshire: Not exactly. That is not Night Sight. It is Nothing sight. For clarity of thought you idiot. .

Hatter looks at the prison with a new understanding, no longer is this a fortress with large walls. It was now a fortress of impenetrable walls with what seemed to be more than a thousand creatures that Cheshire was talking about. Some of these creatures look at like his friend Cheshire, big fat happy cats, but other comrades took on the appearance resembling that of demons or fairies with large teeth, but had trade the trademark smile of Cheshire. Hatter also noted what he could only imagine as pieces of the Vale hanging around fortress which looked like purple shards of glass. Under the N-sited potion Hatter had a new understanding of what he was witnessing. He saw a bridge made out some form of glass slowly dissolving into nothing.

Hatter: Bridge is breaking.

Cheshire: Yes I know. Which is why (Cheshire inwardly groan) you have to ride me over there.

Hatter: In what. I didn't drive. You drive. You have the ability to drive.

Cheshire: Good.

Hatter: Good, what's good?

Cheshire: It's wearing off.

Hatter: What?

Cheshire: Exactly!

Hatter sees Cheshire as if this was truly the first time looking at him. Hatter saw the Cheshire not just cat, but a tall muscular man with cat like ears and a long, fluffy tail that was blue-gray. His hair was equally fluffy and colored the same as his tail. Cheshire wore no clothing which made Hatter jot a note to him self to never let Alice drank the _N-sight_ potion if she returns to Wonderland. Cheshire transforms himself into a griffin. Hatter climbed on his back and they flew over the Rooks Sea.

Hatter in an annoyed tone: If you could have changed shapes all this time why didn't just turn into a griffin in the first place, maybe then we would have been here in time stop that wicket bitch of a Queen once and for all.

Cheshire: Two reasons. One I don't like people riding me. Two, even if we did get here on time we were ill prepared. Wait, there is third reason, you were not smart enough to suggest the idea.

Hatter: Well that's just rude. Oh please, I did not know you could shape shift. I thought that was a one time thing that the queen gave you so you could access the other world.

Cheshire: Yeah, we could have gotten here on time. I could have flown you on my griffin back and dropped you off on the steps of a majorly pissed off queen so that you can use that wicket sword of yours and destroy the entire creature army she created, because we are just that damn good. Is that what you want to hear? Or now here is a better idea. We can fly over report what we see and call out for reinforcements. What do you think would be the best idea N sight man?

Hatter hung on to Cheshire silently as they landed on the island. Before the creatures had time to attack Hatter pulled out the white flag from the white queen. This did not bring forth a peaceful fairy instead an ogarish like creature dropped down with a heavy thud.

Ogre looks at the two of them.

Ogre: Who are you?

Hatter: Not a delicious treat I tell you now. We are in fact disgusting having the taste of honey and buttered toast. Which everyone knows Ogres hate.

Ogre: I do hate buttered toast and honey nothing is worse. Do I know you, other than food of course?

Cheshire: Not at all. I am but a simple griffin on its way to Wonderland and I thought while I was here I would stop by and say hi.

Hatter: Hi by the way

Ogre: Hi

Cheshire: Well it was nice visiting. We will be off now. Say hello to the queen. Bye!

Ogre: Are you sure we haven't met. You look familiar.

Cheshire. Not me, but Hatter here is the best swordsman in all of wonderland. Isn't that at true Hatter? And he looks just marvelous in that top hat of his. Would you not agree…what was your name again?

Ogre: I am Stanley of the lowlands.

Cheshire: Well it was nice talking to you Stanley, we are now going to depart and locate that evil queen of Hearts.

The Creature look closely at Cheshire: That is funny to hear. You don't look like food. You look like that Cheshire cat who wiped out my entire village in the lowlands. Not food at all! Cheshire: Well you don't have to get upset.

Hatter: Yeah. It's not like he is that evil Cheshire cat that wiped out your entire village. Though one could see a family resemblance, perhaps he is related. This Cheshire sounds like an evil genius and believe me I will watch out for him.

Hatter looks at the two with a slight smirk

The conversation has now brought attention to the other creatures around Stanley, Cheshire and Hatter. No longer was this a private conversation. The duo stayed to long and now a crowd of fellow ogres and other like creatures were surrounding them.

Hatter looks around and signals Cheshire with a cautious glance.

Cheshire: Well, I do not think we should over stay our welcome. As I mentioned before, we must find that evil queen.

So the area that was just moments earlier warm and welcoming took a sudden change in temperature. The air got cold and frigid as if there was a sudden shift in seasons from soft spring to cold winter with no summer or fall in between.

Looking up Hatter and Cheshire saw snowflakes floating down forming a silhouette of a tall slender woman. Her voice sounded like a soft flute, slowly forming a harmonious sound that carried the conversation where she wanted.

Silhouette: Those looking for that Queen is someone looking for death or someone who is trouble to my to realm, either way we will not give up any information of that kind.

Hatter: What if I was to tell you that we know the where about's that horrible Cheshire cat? Could that persuade anyone…Stanley?

Cheshire looks at Hatter with a look that would make most run in fear.

The Silhouette: You do not know Cheshire cat!

Hatter: Yep. I do know that cat. He nearly destroyed my Hat and my Tea shop one day last week and I thought if I ever catch him I would skin that furry hairball myself, but after hearing poor Stanley's plight I have decided that Stanley here should do the honors. I know where he lives and I would be happy to give you directions so you may do as you will. The only thing I request in exchange would be the directional path of that evil queen of Hearts.

Cheshire: Oh my poor Hatter you have been out in the sun too long? I fear when it gets too hot sometimes he loses his head.

Silhouette: But it's cold.

Hatter: Nope I am fine.

Stanley: He looks fine to me. That is if you like toast and honey.

Hatter: Which you don't as you mentioned earlier.

Silhouette: I am afraid I would need proof that you truly know the Cheshire cat before allowing one of our own to give such privileged information.

Hatter: On the level of sight that I have. I perceived that he was a big fat fellow of a cat with gray fur and blue stripes and had the oddest smile for a cat.

Stanley: That's right! Now first you tell me where he is and I will tell where I hear the Queen might have gone.

Hatter: Reverse that, first you will tell me where to go and I will tell where that Cheshire is lingering these days. Do we have a deal?

Stanley: We do, now where is the cat? Then I can tell you where the Queen is when you tell me where the Cheshire is.

Hatter: no double reverse that. You tell me where the queen is and I will tell where the Cheshire can be found.

Stanley: No! You tell me where Cheshire cat is and I will you where the evil Queen is.

Hatter: No twist that around and we have a deal!

Stanley: So I will tell you where Queen is and you will tell me where the Cheshire is.

Hatter: Now we on the same page.

The Silhouette put her hand to her head and faded away.

Stanley: Wait I am confused? (A long pause of Ogre occurred) Ok… the Queen is in the Mountain of Lock. Now where is the Cat?

Hatter: Ok, fair enough. The Cat is in Woods of Wonderland.

Stanley: Thank you Mr. Hatter. I shall use his essence for a nice bowl of soup.

Stanley flew off

Hatter smiles at Cheshire: Bowl I think he best get a pot. Much more than a bowl you are. Now Griffon we must go to Lock Mountain, but first we have to talk to our peaceful White Queen and tell her of her sister's wicked escape.

Cheshire and Hatter flew off toward the distant moon.

Cheshire: I could have killed you for that! What if while he was telling the story he discovered it was me all along. He would have eaten me and killed you. Moreover I don't look old and fat.

Hatter: I personally think everything was going well. I had not a worry in the world. Now I can see where you might be in some doubt being the murderous bastard who destroyed his whole town. As for me I had a good feeling about Stanley and feel that perhaps if he finds you we could become great friends later. What do you think, is that's a stretch?

Cheshire sighs at the notion and gives Hatter a scowling look of disgust: We should have found another guard that was easier to talk to. What if Stanley lies, what if that wasn't the truth?

Hatter: Whatever, Just fly me back to Castle and I will send for reinforcements and then we will go on to Lock Mountain and conquer that evil witch of a queen once and for all!

Cheshire: No I am tired. Perhaps tomorrow when I feel more rested.

Scene

II

With remarkable speed Cheshire cat and the Mad Hatter return to the white Queen Palace. This was of course after the Chetty's nap. The War Room, where Caterpillar waited for the two was in a part of the palace where great consultations are done. Many battles have been planned by the parents of the fighting sisters in this very room. The room itself was covered with marble floors of black and white checkered pattern. Inside the pattern were men of armor standing in appropriate positions for planning an attack on the opponent. The room was brightly lit with windows all around and a chandelier that was covered in hearts and diamond shaped crystal with candles of great beauty to shine upon them. The Caterpillar himself had a large mushroom shaped Chair that he sat upon that made him seem much taller than he actually was. Smoke billowed from the table in front of him as he was smoking his favorite golden, green, sticky, and sweet smelling leaf.

Hatter: The Queen of Hearts has escape from the prison.

Caterpillar: Do you know where she is?

Cheshire: That is information for the Queen, not for you. Do you know where she is?

Caterpillar: She is not well. I fear the worse.

Cheshire: That's great chief, but I need to pass off important information that does not involve you.

Caterpillar: Hatter do you know where the Queen of Heart's is?

Hatter: I agree with Cheshire I need speak to the queen about that.

Caterpillar: It's not wise for the White queen to hear this news, but if it must be done, come with me she is up in her room.

The three walk up to top of the palace tower where the White queen sleeps. Hare is caring out bowl of blood.

Hare: Must get the bad blood and bring in the good blood. Ah, I have a potion that might help.

The Hare rushes past the three not even seeing them. The room is far too dark for The White Queen.

Caterpillar: My Queen the Hatter and the Cheshire cat are here with news about your sister.

The Queen: Must be so formal Caterpillar you know my name.

Caterpillar whispers: As you wish... Wendy.

The Queen: That's better. Come Hatter tell me the news of my sister.

Queen goes into coughing fit.

Hatter: The Heart queen has escaped.

Queen: ah my sister was always such a clever girl. She would have made a wonderful queen if not for cruelty. Where has she hidden? Seeing how she is not (Coughing) knocking on my door. Personally I would see my dear Mildred before I die or at least behind bars where she can no longer cause pain.

Hatter: We heard that she is hiding in Lock Mountain.

Queen: That what I am talking about. Millie was always the clever one. I would never have thought to go there. Well, when we find her be sure to tell her that I can't wait see her on the other side.

Caterpillar: Oh Wendy do not say that you will be healthier in no time.

Cheshire: No she won't. Hells just look her. Between hair brain Hare's blood lifting and this mysterious illness she will be in the grave in less than weak.

Caterpillar: Bite you're tongue before someone cut it off for you. You are nothing but a Furry piece of flug flying, fungi, which should not even be in our dear Wendy's presence!

Hare returns in with little blue bottle.

Hare: Drink this Queen.

The White Queen takes the bottle and sips gradually. A euphoric smile passes across her lips.

The Queen: Oh Caterpillar do… not scold the Cheshire so. He speaks truth. Now Cheshire and Hatter I have mission for you both. I want my sister taken prisoner in whatever means is necessary.

Scene

III

For the last week and a half Alice has been going to St. James Cemetery visiting her father's grave. Her Father had died shorty after Alice's visits with him. Alice had always loved her father and when she found out he died she had the most peculiar reaction as in she did not cry, not a single tear. She had been seated at the precinct waiting to identify his dead body that was found in Thames River. Alice looked at her father, yet when she looked upon that face; the only man that she ever loved, she couldn't seem find a single tear. When she sat through the funeral Alice did not cry. She even stayed there hours after guest had left until it was only her and Peter, still there were no tears. Alice had returned everyday since the funeral to conjure some type of emotion. She found herself staring at her fathers grave that lay beside her mother yet nothing came. It was starting to get dark and she about to leave when she heard an unfamiliar tune coming from seemingly no where.

The tune went a little likes this:

Where do bad folks go when they die  
They don't go to heaven where the angels fly  
Go to a lake of fire and fry  
See them again 'till the Fourth of July

I knew a lady who came from Duluth  
Bitten by a dog with a rabid tooth  
She went to her grave just a little too soon  
flew away howling on the yellow moon

Where do bad folks go when they die  
They don't go to heaven where the angels fly  
Go to a lake of fire and fry  
See them again 'till the Fourth of July

People cry and people moan  
Look for a dry place to call their home  
Try to find some place to rest their bones  
Of an angels and the devils try to make 'em their own

Where do bad folks go when they die  
They don't go to heaven where the angels fly  
Go to a lake of fire and fry  
See them again 'till the Fourth of July

The cryptic words sent a chill to her core. Given Alice's curious nature she decides it would be best that she followed the tune in the graveyard until she found its source. It wasn't long before Alice no longer knew where she was and called out to the little white rabbit who she knew was the one singing the odd song.

Alice calls out: Rabbit?

The white Rabbit stops and stared for a moment. He hops over to her.

The White Rabbit: Good I found you we must get going.

Alice: That song, why were singing it.

The white Rabbit: It was stuck in my head. Now we really must be going, we already late.

Alice: I never hear that song in Wonderland.

The White Rabbit: The Queen of hearts use to sing it, but that really is not the point. We must be going, we are late.

Alice: Go where?

The white Rabbit: To the white Queen. We must go.

He grabs the black sleeve of Alice's dress. Alice has had enough. The constant need to be somewhere at all times was too much. Curiosity aside, this was it. She would not budge another inch.

Alice looks at him with a frightful and rather insane stare: Let go of me!

She pulls away and the white Rabbit tumbles over.

The white Rabbit: We must….

Alice cuts him off: I am sick and tired of people telling what I must do. For as long as I can remember it has been _Alice you must do something for some person, charity, rabbit, that crazy Hatter fellow and funny cats, not to mention family, husbands and society._ My Mother would be Alice you must be _a Proper Lady_. My teachers would say, Alice you must not _dream of such odd things_. My Father said Alice you must go _Finishing School_. My Sister Margaret said Alice you_ must marry well._ My mother in law would say _Alice you must have sons_. My brother in law stated that I _must lie about my father death_. Now you come here and tell me I must go to Wonderland and do what? What must I do? LET ME GUESS I MUST GO SLAY THE JABBERWOCKY, FIND THE DEAD BLACK QUEEN, OR I KNOW THE QUEEN OF HEARTS HAS ESCAPED AND THEY NEED ME TO SAVE THE DAY! Why do I always have to be the one who does the right thing? Why must I do what everyone else won't do?

Alice finally got the tears she wanted.

The White Rabbit: Oh bother….Alice we must… no I will tell the queen she must find another. Good day.

The White Rabbit hopped off still muttering the strange song. Alice wishes to follow him but she thought better of if and left the graveyard alone humming a little softly... Where do bad folks go when they die  
They don't go to heaven where the angels fly  
Go to a lake of fire and fry  
See them again 'till the Fourth of July

Scene

IV

The Cheshire cat and the Mad Hatter have set off to find Queen of Hearts aka Mildred without any back up what so ever. This was per the White Queen request aka Wendy. Together they traveled through the woods of Wonderland.

Hatter looking most bewildered and a little bit disgusted: You're lost.

Cheshire: I am not lost. I am avoiding a run in with Stanley. I feel strongly that someone might have sent him into these very woods to kill the wonderfulness that is me.

Hatter: If he didn't know who you were at prison then he is not going know who you are now. Even if he even made it to the Woods. If you are you so worried just change forms and fly us to the mountain.

Cheshire: This is why I keep that power low key. Once someone finds out about it they always want you to use it, but guess what I can't use it all time!

Hatter: Well, why not. You look better as a Griffin. Makes you look fierce and so on.

Cheshire: First of all if you must know it hurts changing to yourself to something foreign, so I only do it when I have to. Second I like being me. I am a beautiful cat and look at me why change.

Hatter: Just a suggesting, no need to get so snippy about it.

The Mad Hatter and The Cheshire cat went back and forth about whether or not Cheshire should or should not be a Griffin or his wonderful catty self. Which when all was said and done it could finally be agreed upon that Yes _He_ is a fierce Griffin, but he makes a fabulous cat. At last they came upon the White Rabbit coming out of the little door under the tree.

Hatter: Rabbit what you doing coming from the other world? Are trying to get Alice come here because I tried and she is too stubborn to listen to a word I say about Lord whoever?

The White Rabbit: I am late, I am late.

Hatter: Of course you are late. You are always late. The question is what are you late for? Dinner, is it dinner because I am famished. Not dinner then what? I know its tea. I missed afternoon tea. Is that it? Please we must hurry we are late for afternoon tea.

Hatter grabbed his hat and started to pull it down with both hands over his two ears running around crazy.

The white Rabbit: For queen I must tell her we need new an Alice.

Cheshire: What a new Alice? Did I understand you? What happened to the old Alice? Has she gotten sick or retired to her new home in new Umbria?

The White Rabbit squeezed past Cheshire, but Cheshire caught him with a Chetty paw. The white Rabbit squirms to get away with little success. Cheshire leans in closely smiling a long, toothy, chetty smile.

The White Rabbit: No Time, No time, No time.

Cheshire's voice get lower: Make time. I am feeling rather peckish right now.

Hatter: Me too. What happened to that tea idea? I was all for that.

The White Rabbit: That Alice isn't Alice anymore so we need a new one. I think something happened to her. She is not nearly as helpful as she used to be. In fact… between you and me …

(The Rabbit leans in closely and whispers. The Hatter and Cheshire lean in as well to hear)

SHE'S GONE MAD! ABSOLUTELY CRAZY! WE MUST STOP HER BEFORE SHE KILLS US ALL. Besides she didn't like my singing.

Hatter: That explains why she Married Peter.

The white Rabbit: May I go now.

Cheshire: Who's stopping you?

Cheshire let's go of the White Rabbit

Scene

V

Alice sits up in bed as her husband snores. She listens to rain tapping against the glass.

Alice's Mind: What could Rabbit have wanted with me? I shouldn't have spoken with him so harshly. It was bad timing that's all, if had been any other day or year for that matter, I would have been better. I should've gone with him. What if the Queen Heart's really did escape? I should be there and help find her and put her in the prison where she belongs. It's better than listening to Peter snore and living an ordinary life, doing ordinary things, for the rest of my ordinary existence. What does it matter now? I have no one to look after any longer. Alice, what are you thinking? You can't just pick up and leave now! You are married and Peter is not that bad. What would your family think if you just ran off? They probably wouldn't like it that's what. Would they seek me out? Would they look for me? Would Peter look for me? Would they know where to find me?

Alice argued with herself until she heard a loud smashing sound down the hall.

Alice: What in the world was that?

She gets out bed and start walking toward the smashing sound.

Alice's Mind: It comes from the spare room where I was storing something I don't need.

Alice enters the room and sees her mother's chess set was knocked over.

Alice: That very odd. Not too odd for what I have seen in the past, but still odd is odd.

Alice begins to pick up the pieces when all of a sudden she feels one of the chess pieces biting her hand. It's the Black Bishop. Alice quickly drops the rest of the pieces she had gathered back to the floor. She looks down to see that they have formed a small army and have begun to use tiny strands of rope to tie her feet and hands. She can only imagine what they are planning to do. She then notices that the Knight is bellowing out orders while stabbing her ankle. .

Alice: Ouch. You little…

Peter walks in.

Peter: What in the hell is going on here?

The chess pieces were winning this battle of wills as Alice falls with a loud thump. Alice refuses to go down without a fight and begins a tug of war with the chess pieces. Initially it looks bad, however with a new found sense of purpose and strength and just the sheer desire not to loose to a bunch of little men made of ivory that doesn't even have deposable thumbs. Alice pulls with such strength that even Peter blushes with great admiration of what he observes with pure love and joy to see that the love of his life is in a fight to the death with the Chess pieces from Hell. Alice looks at him in utter confusion as if to say _are you watching or are you going to help_. At this point Peter decides that perhaps he should lend a hand to help pull her from the clutches of what can only be surmised as a possessed chess set. Alice's hands flick the away the knight and she kicked the bishop across the room, The Black King finally groaned a sorrowful sound and signaled to his side pawn to blow a large horn and it was then that a large hand had come out of the looking glass pulling Alice inside. Peter Dives into the mirror after her and starts to fall.

A/N

Sorry it took so long to up-date and length of the chapter but next will hopeful be shorter and faster to get on there.

Also Big Thanks to those of you read and review (Ivyforever , Nanatsu Masurao, and BerryEbilBunny ) you guys are awesome :D


	4. Dead Man's Swamp

Act 4

Scene

I

Peter flops into a Forest of wild yellowed bark trees, with green leaves. Immediately they begin to bark. Peter stood up wide eyed not knowing whether to walk or run, or better still to look a sturdy place to hide, and then being quite prideful he thought fighting was the best idea. Slowly Peter moves forward, careful to dart behind huge fuzzy tree. He chose this tree not only for its size and comfort, but also for the fact it did not bark. Soon the choice of running or hiding will be made for him as he sees the Cheshire cat and Mad Hatter were running through forest from a rather large Stanley. Peter decided to climb up the large furry tree to get a better look. He reaches the top just in time to see Hatter dodging a large club while the Cheshire Cat kept fading in and out confusing Stanley on more than one occasion. It was such a sad spectacle that Peter was beginning to feel sorry for the poor creature and wished that the Cheshire would at least give him a fighting chance. He had no sympathy for Hatter however; he kept motioning his fist in position of the Stanley for the air punches he placed on the Hatter with no result. Peter gasp when at last the Stanley landed its first blow to the Cheshire Cat. He ceased to fade in and out and instead widened its grin from the blow and was picked up by the neck and unable to vanish at will. Hatter squirmed slowly out of sight not wanting to be next target on the Stanley hit list.

Stanley: You, who are friends with the one who taste like honey and buttered toast make me mad. You not friend, you are Cheshire; you are the one who killed our village. One and all you are.

Peter was watching with great interest as well as confusion at the pair of creatures. They were under the very tree Peter was climbing.

Peters Mind was racing in bewilderment was this a dream or did he land in some strange world? Cheshire…does he mean Cheshire cat? Like the one from Alice's stories? No. the Wonderland was not real this must be dream of some kind.

Peter thought back a little while ago where he saw chess pieces grab his wife up and disappear into an old scratched up mirror that has flecks of silver flaking away.

Peters Mind: There has to be some logical reason for what is going on here. I must find a way to wake up. If I don't this nightmare could last forever, or seem like it last forever. My wife could wake me up. I will move around and that should rustle the covers for her to wake me. Thus the problem will be solved once and for all.

Peter begins to climb down the furry tree, howling like a wolf and running up and down the path way. To where he knows not,. He can hear the barking trees in the distance as if they are responding to his howling. The noise and confusion captures the attention of all of those in the area. Even Hatter peaks out of his hiding spot to see what all the commotion was. Stanley was more than confused as he was used to things running from him, but not things running to him. He was sure there must be some other ogre chasing from the opposite direction. The Cheshire saw that it was Peter and just sighed as if he had no expectations of help at all and wished it would just be all over with a single blow. Still Peter yells with flailing arms like he was a wingless chicken.

Stanley: You there, you are a noisy one. Where is your hunter? Why must you make such a fuss. If you like I will hit you with my club. Stand still and I will make this a swift blow for you.

Cheshire: Yes, Peter do stand still for Stanley here so he may make it a swift and steady blow.

Peter: I am not here. I am in the middle of a nightmare which is why you are here you and that Hatter fellow is blurring the image of my dear Alice. All of these fantasies of hers have finally entered my subconscious. You and Hatter are all part of a vicious nightmare, come out and make yourself known Hatter!

Cheshire: Perhaps it wouldn't be such a nightmare if you were not screaming and yelling for Hatter, I know that I always feel like I am in a nightmare when he is around. Perhaps you should shout Alice or Perciful or something soothing like a song. In any case I am certain that it irritates Stanley here, doesn't it Stanley?

Stanley: Yes, Stanley doesn't like you a lot. Who are you and why do you make such noise.

Peter: If you must know I am trying to wake up from this nightmare. I know that Alice will wake me up anytime now. I just have to rustle the covers is all and she will gently awaken me. Perhaps she will want to sooth me with a tender kiss.

He smiles at the thought.

Hatter: She will not

Hatter jumps out of hiding from the furry tree.

Hatter: She will not, this I know is true.

Peter: Why not?

Hatter: Because you are crazy as a loon, that's why, she will probably put you down, like a rabid dog that is what she will do. Kiss you is absolutely not going to happen.

Peter: You know nothing of a women's love for her husband. Of course she will kiss me. She will see the sweat from my brow and get a cool cloth and comfort me as only a wife in love can do. She will ask me what is wrong and I will tell her of this wretched nightmare and I will mention you in particular. She will see the pain I am in and never even mention your name again. That is what she will DO!

Stanley looks at the Hatter and Peter in utter disgust.

Stanley: Alice is with the Black Queen, Everyone knows who the great Alice is and everyone one knows the Black Queen. No one knows you.

Stanley pushes Peter aside and starts to drag the Cheshire cat away.

Cheshire: Stanley, if I could borrow a moment of your time. Do you remember that whole village destruction fiasco? Well, I think it's only fair to tell you that it was not my fault. I know that you did not know that when you unjustly attacked me so I am letting you know now that I hold no ill will toward you. If you remember I never sent Duchess anywhere near your village. She got lost and well everyone knows the Duchess can't follow directions. So you can understand the confusion. We sent her to the other village, not your village so, you see it was all just a big misunderstand and before you know it mayhem occurred, mayhem that I did not start.

Stanley is listening very carefully. You can tell because his pace slows with each word Cheshire speaks.

Stanley: The other village? You were going to burn down the other village, not mine?

Cheshire: Exactly. You see the Duchess went to the wrong village and your village wasn't supposed to be attacked. The Queen would never attack your village. In fact on behalf of the queen may I humbly ask for your forgiveness and I promise that it will never happen again. So how about letting me down so I can respectfully apologize for this unfortunate situation?

Stanley holds the cat firmly and stares in to the empty space that one can only imagine is his mind reasoning the last few moment of Cheshire's diatribe.

Stanley: Not my village?

Cheshire: Exactly right Stanley, not your village: the village across from yours.

Stanley: The Village across my village is my mother's village. You were going to kill my mother. Your blood will taste good. I will not be fooled anymore from that silver tongue of yours. Your blood will taste very good today.

Peter had finally made the decision that he was not going to wake up Alice and perhaps the Ogre was speaking the truth .Alice was taken by chess pieces. He jumps down from the tree knocking over Stanley and allowing Cheshire to escape. Peter himself tried to get up and arm himself with large stick. Stanley releases the Cat, but not his club.

Stanley: Puny man does not know what he got into.

Stanley swung club nearly hitting Peter in the face, but he was light on his feet and dodged the club. Stanley repeated his action again, this time Peter moved so fast that he looked like he was flying.

Peter: Come on you old Cod Fish is, that the best you got.

Stanley: That is not fair you can't move.

Cheshire watches in great interested. Cheshire debated about leaving the boy to die and catch up with Hatter, but for some reason he could not seem to make himself go. Stanley finally hit his mark and Peter was knocked down, just one more good blow from Stanley and Peter would be down for the count. Cheshire decided to help the Peter and leapt on to Stanley's back drawing his claws around Stanley's neck, cutting his throat with his sharp claws.

Peter was slowly getting up: Thank you; I don't know how long I would have lasted against an ogre, especially one as large as Stanley.

Cheshire: Yes, as big as Stanley…hmmm, I agree I don't think you would have lasted very long at all, but to tell you the truth I should be thanking you. You're Alice's Peter, right?

Peter: Yes, but how do you know my name?

Cheshire: Alice speaks of you often when she visits. In fact she swore to me before she married that she was devoted to her marriage and that you her new mission and that she was never to come back here. So that brings me to my next question, why are you here and especially without Alice?

Peter's mind**:** So this is Wonderland. Funny I thought it would be more wondrous, still I can't imagine why she felt that she couldn't tell me about this place. I personally think that if she could tell anyone it would be me, her faithful husband.

Peter: Alice got pulled through a mirror after chess pieces attacked us.

Cheshire yawned: Sound like something Queen of Hearts would do.

Peter: But the Ogre said the Black Queen had her?

Cheshire: Stanley was possible the dumbest creature in Wonderland and that is hard to say knowing Hatter. The Black Queen has been dead for Eighteen years it is Queen of Hearts that old Stanley must have seen with her.

Peter: You're Alice's friend, right? Even someone as stupid as Stanley can see the difference in black and red, don't you think?

Cheshire change into human form to answer Peter next question just for effected.

Cheshire: Yes and no. The truth is that ogre's like the faithful dog in your world is color blind. He couldn't tell red from white or black from green.

Peter: I am confused, are you or are you not Alice's friend?

Cheshire: Friend is loose term to describe our relationship; I would say mild flirtation bridging between lovers, enemies, and yes dear friends; it really all mixes together to say it's complicated.

Peter's Mind: That is why she couldn't go back to wonderland she had affection for this creature and she didn't wish to betray me for him, My beloved was being torn between two loves and she of course chose me.

Peter: Oh… will you help me save her?

Cheshire: I am not fan of suicide mission but because you saved my life I will tell where you can find the Queen of Hearts but first what do you know of Wonderland?

Peter: Nothing. Except it is a vast part of Alice's imagination that seems to fully encompass the reality that we now share. In other worlds not much.

Cheshire: Okay then, let's see here I have heard old Queeny has been hiding in Dead Man's Swamp. Now to get to the swamp go north until reach a small village. The Village will be out of woods. Once you got there then just go west until hit the swamp. It is a three day journey.

Cheshire points for direction for Peter's benefit but it leaves him more than just a little confused.

Peter: Thank you… Did you love Alice?

Cheshire's smile widens: It's hard not to be in love with Alice. You are lucky man.

Peter: Then why won't you help me save her?

Cheshire: I am by sending you to do the job. (Cheshire pauses for dramatic effect) I know you will save Alice. You wouldn't want me there to cramp your style. I mean look at you in those smashing pj's. How could she possibly resist?

Cheshire's Mind: Oh dear god, what does she see in that boy? He is possible dumber than Stanley. I mean even he wouldn't go to Dead Man's Swamp. It's called Dead man's Swamp for a reason: in any case one less thing to worry about.

Cheshire fades away leaving Peter in the middle of the woods.

Scene

II

Cheshire catches up with Hatter, who is studying the moss on tree. Hatter has a habit of following the moss on trees when he is confused, concerned, or just plain lost.

Cheshire fades into a John Wayne Cowboy: Well I see I know who to count when I am trouble.

Hatter: Oh pity you're still alive. So I am guessing you tricked poor Stanley.

Cheshire: Yes and no more like slaughter him. You'll never guess with whose help.

Hatter looked down with a disgusted feeling in the pit of his stomach pretending to be more interested in the moss than Cheshire: Help you say, who could possibly help you?

Cheshire: That runt Peter you were arguing with earlier.

Hatter: Oh yeah I was hoping Stanley ate him before killing you, so why is he here?

They start walking and talking west.

Cheshire: Alice has been taken by the Queen of Hearts so we must save her.

Hatter: So where is Lord something or another?

Cheshire: I told him the Queen of Hearts was in Dead Man's Swamp.

Hatter: Wait a second it physically imposable for Queen of Hearts to be in Dead Man's Swamp because she is in Lock Mountain. That and the fact that no one is dumb enough to go into Dead Man's Swamp.

Cheshire: Yes Hatter I know she is not in Dead Man's Swamp… I lied.

Hatter: Lying? Oh an untruth! Oh well you shouldn't lie however, the death of Lord whoever he is, is not such a bad idea but… won't Alice get upset at you for killing her husband?

Cheshire: Who said Alice will find out? She will probably thinks Peter is still back in her world and now that she is here why would she want to go back.

Hatter: Well good point. Lest he survives the swamp and finds Alice before we do and then tells her of your betrayal and who knows what will happen then.

Scene

III

The sun began to set with Peter feeling completely lost despite Cheshire directions. Tired after his journey through the woods he decides it would be best to rest for tonight until he hears the sound of laughter.

Peter: Show yourself now or I will be forced to bare arms

Two fat little boys appear from nowhere. They look at Peter in his Pajama with utter confusion.

Peter's Mind: Two little boys in the forest…Aw Tweedle Dee and Dum.

Dee: Is there something on your arm we are supposed to see? Which one of your arms are you forced to show us and why? Did the Red queen tell you to show your arms to all who you come across? Why are you here?

Dum: Are we sure that he is actually here? I mean look at him. He is still in his pajama's he could really be in bed asleep and just be dreaming he is here.

Dee: Yes Dum he is here because we can see him. If he was still in his bed we would not see him would we?

Dum: Yes that is true, however did you see that he is in his pajama's that would certainly prove that he was asleep in bed would it not.

Dee: yes at one time he was in bed but he is not now so you see he is not dreaming. He is here with us awake and true to form.

Dum: Well who is he? Isn't that more important than why is his he?

Dee: No because who he is does not matter but why he is here does.

Dum: If we know who he is than we figure out why he is.

Peter watched the two argue for a long time wondering which of the two are correct. It is exactly as he thought when he was first here. However, he proved that he was certainly here as he could not wake up Alice and in addition to that he saw the chess pieces steal his wife..

Dee: Fine. Who are you?

Peter: I am Lord Peter Olson I am looking for my dear wife Alice.

Dum: Oh you are that fellow Hatter has been complaining about. Well where is Alice then… I thought Alice wasn't coming back to Wonderland.

Dee: Well she is not, because she not around now is she?

Dum: Well then why would he say she was?

Dee: Because he has obviously gone mad from exhaustion.

Dum: You mean sleep deprivation, not exhaustion. He would not necessarily have hallucinations with exhaustion, but with deprivation he would from the longevity of it all.

Peter: I am not mad, exhausted or sleep deprived. If you ask me you guys are mad. I am just trying find to some swamp so I can save my wife!

Dee: Now I know he is mad because the only a crazy man would want to go to the Swamp that located down this way. You know it is called Dead Man's Swamp for a reason?

Peter: Do you know where it is?

Dum: Yes everyone knows where Dead Man's Swamp so we can avoid it.

Peter: Can you take me there?

Dee: No we can't do that we can only avoid it. Did he not hear the avoid part?

Dum: I don't think he cares.

Dee: That's because he is mad.

Peter: Alice has been taken to Dead Man's Swamp I must save her from Queen of Hearts.

Dee: The Queen of Heart is jail ain't she?

Dum: Last I heard, but even so she would not be in Dead Man's Swamp.

Peter: Cheshire cat told me Queen was there.

Dum: Yep he is mad. No one listens to Cheshire.

Dee: Yep he is mad.

Peter: I thought the Hatter was mad, in fact I think this whole place is mad. Fine I am mad just show me where the swamp is.

Dum and Dee looked at each other decided to help Peter, after all Peter dead is not such bad idea for residents of Wonderland. (Writers note: Wonderland creatures are selfish. They like Alice and want to keep her.)

Tweedle Dum and Dee: Ok this away.

The Tweedle brother led Peter out of woods to small village.

Dee: This is as far as we go. All you have to do is head west from here until you get to the swamp. That will do it.

Peter: Well thank you very much for helping me, I will be on my way now. Just keep going this way you say.

Peter starts walking west toward the swamp completely oblivious to the dangers ahead. He never looks back to see where he has been or to have a final farewell to the boys. He is more than confident in his ability to save his beloved Alice.

Watching Peter follow the wooded path to the swamp Tweedle Dee and Dum decide they rather liked Peter and will even miss him a little. After a small period of reflection it was decided that perhaps Alice would not be happy if they let him go to the swamp alone so instead they decided to send him tools.

Dee: WAIT!

Peter turns around quickly just in time to see the boys beckoning him back to the path toward the village. Reluctantly Peter returns to them with reservation. Are these boys here to help or hurt, Peter remains uncertain.

Dum: Take these you might need them.

Dum pulls out a rusty old sword and broken sling shot.

Peter looks at them and smiles: Well that ought to do it, Thank you so much. Off I go.

Dee: WAIT! Before I forget I need tell you three things about the swamp. Number one: never follows the lights in the swamp. Two: never look at the water and three: under no circumstance go off the path or else the swamp witch will eat, get, or kill you.

Peter: Which is it? Eat, get or kill?

Dee: We are not quite sure. We have heard all, but no one has ever come out of the swamp to confirm which one is the truth.

Peter: Who is the Swamp Witch anyway?

Dum: She is the evil Swamp Witch who kills anyone enters into swamp by feeding them to her pet monster.

Peter: Oh and you think a slingshot and a rusted sword will do the trick?

Dee: It works for me. It is how the old ones fight the witch. If you have a better weapon in those pajama's maybe you should use that.

Scene

III

A day later Cheshire and Hatter makes it to the foot hills of Lock Mountain. However, too much surprise to Hatter there are also twenty red card Soldiers waiting for them and being led by none other than Knave of Hearts. The Knave of Hearts was sent to another prison in the Nowhere Lands. Cheshire just smiling at Knave as if he knew he was going to be there the whole time. Cheshire faded over Knaves side.

Knave: Cheshire you're late, but I see you a brought presents for the True Queen.

Hatter: You Traitor

Hatter took off his hat and pulled out long sword. He took a swing at the Knave, but soldiers piled on top of Hatter before he could do any real damage to the Knave.

Knave smiled: What to do with you Hatter? You are always meddling in the affairs of Wonderland. Why do you continue to interfere, you always loose in the end?

Cheshire: I didn't realize you were collecting prisoner, besides Alice of course?

Knave: Alice? Tell me Chetty did you bring Alice with you?

Cheshire: Clearly not. I did find her husband in the barking tree forest. He was telling me that Queeny pulled him into mirror.

Knave: Pull him, why would she do that. So she is here and when did she get married?

Cheshire: It's really a pity, but she is married to Peter the fellow that I was speaking to you about...seconds ago.

Knave: I don't care whether she is married or not I want her here. I need her killed before My Queen hears that Alice has arrived in Wonderland.

Cheshire: She didn't know that Alice is here? That so odd why would the White Queen steal her from her bed in the middle of the night. I could see why the Red queen would do this, but not the white. Are you so sure that the Red queen did not do this?

Knave: You mean Queen of Hearts and no she did not.

Cheshire begins fading in and out in merriment of colors: Well it has to be one of them, Time has come said. I to talk of finding things, shoes and shells and candle wax and cabbages and queens…..I must go and find Alice.

Knave: Wait I need news of the untrue queens wellbeing. Please tell me I have good news for the true one.

Cheshire speaks one last time from seemingly faraway: Near dead.

Knave: Good! Now find Alice and tell her that Hatter is in trouble. Hatter you are in luck today you have become useful in more ways than the Jabberwocky.

Scene

IV

Peter finally arrives at Dead Man's Swamp a little after sunrise on the third day of being in Wonderland. The swamp was not like any other swamp Peter had been in. The trees were foreboding with blood red bark and with a deep green leafs that seemed to be almost black. The look was bad enough but the smell of decay was overwhelming. There was also a purple mist that hung over the swamp. Peter stared edge of swamp not really wanting to go inside, however he made himself follow little worn path. The sunrise that had given him optimism was no longer with him. Instead Peter had a feeling of doom as he treaded deeper into the swamp. He tried to not let the swamp get the best of him. He told himself to just remember that he would be with Alice soon enough. This gave him courage. It wasn't long before he started to forget the danger and pressed on. This sweet image lasted only a while. Peter then began to get the deep seeded feeling that he was being watched. It made him feel unnerved at the idea of being tracked by an unseen eye. Peter saw comforting white lights. He wanted to follow them thinking it would lead him to safety, yet words of Tweedle Dee rang in his head so he ignored the lights followed the path. Soon he heard the sound of splashing in the water and he so wanted to look see if there beast trying to kill him. The warning of Tweedle Dee rang in his ear. _Don't look in the water_. Peter avoided another mistake. All was going well until he heard Alice voice.

Alice's voice: Peter is that you?

Peter: Yes. Is that you Alice? I can't see you are you ok?

Alice: Yes, Yes, I am just tied to tree just off path. I am scared Peter. Please help me.

Peter looked into purple mist trying to see Alice. All he could make out was her silhouette. However the words of Tweedle Dee echoed in his head: _don't go off the path, stay away from the lights, and don't look in the water. _He tried to think of anything about the purple mist but there was none.

Peter's mind: I can't go off the path Dee told me not to and I don't even know if this is Alice this could be the swamp witch, but Cheshire said Alice was here so this really could be her.

Peter: Alice, I can't leave the path.

Alice: Please Peter I am scared, I think something is moving below my feet.

Peter: I can't see you beloved. Where are you?

Alice: Just allow the sound of my voice.

Peter: Hold on I am coming.

Unknowingly Peter walks off the path. Peter followed Alice's voice until everything was silent. The swamp became as dark as the silence he was in. Death. That's what this felt like. He felt like he was going to die.

Peter: Alice where are you?

No response came but Peter saw a large bright light in the far off distance.

Peter's mind: Perhaps the Queen of Hearts has returned and this is her light .It is far larger than the swamp lights. It must be her entire army it's so bright. Tweedle Dee said nothing about going to this light.

Peter began to chase the great light but the light kept moving further and further away. He felt like he was chasing a rainbow with the same results. It was Hopeless!.

Peter: Alice! I am here, where are you. Tell me where you are.

The only response was splash around his feet. Peter without thinking looked down at the water and saw tentacle shooting out of water and wrapping itself around his legs pulling into the water. Peter pulls out the rusted sword he had been carrying for the last two day of his journey and stabs the beast. Beast lets go of Peter and Peter tries to swim back to the surface but three more tentacles grab him. The beast showed its ugly head flashing its teeth as if it was smiling at the prospects of a good meal. It had one large eye that was fine for spotting Peter. It was then that Peter thought he would surely die as jaw closed around his leg. The tentacle loosened and Peter was able to get free and with his sword in hand he stabbed the eye of the beast. Peter swam feverishly to surface finding himself in front of broken down shack. He pulled himself out of the water and dragged himself, bleeding broken to the door step called out in utter desperation. A beautiful woman with long raven hair and deep emerald eyes and skin the color of new fallen snow came running out the shack with long broom beside her.

Swamp Witch: Well look at who have here. Broom be a dear and take our guest to kitchen table.

The broom did as it was commanded growing arms pulling Peter inside the house.

Swamp Witch: Let's take a look at that leg shall we.

The Swamp Witch took off the wet, soiled pants of Peter that revealed a very large gash with green puss seeping out.

The Swamp Witch: It would seem that my pet got you good. Most don't live after first attack let alone a second. Ok Broom, go get me the Bandersnatch blood in spice cabinet and then some Jabberwocky venom, oh and one more thing, rosemary. Things are always better with rosemary

The Broom sulked as it hopped to back into the kitchen. It opened a large cabinet hopped inside slamming the cabinet door behind it as if to let all around to know if was not happy being used as a servant whiles the Swamp Witch starts a fire in stove and pulls out a stew pot.

Swamp Witch: I am sorry my pet got a little too rough, but he gets hungry with so few people around. It seems like no one goes to the swamp any more. Now stay still and I will restore you to your old self in no time flat Peter Pan.


End file.
